020114justice
Jack: The Road to Auroch's manor is a steep winding affair up the side of a mountain. Rivers of Mountain Wine Cut through the dark grenite and plunge to the earth bellow in torrential waterfalls. You come to a large outer wall surrounding a SPOOKY MOUNTAIN CASTLE. The gates are open and no one seems to be around. A banner over the door reads "Art Exibition Today" Rhyspor waiting near the moat surrounding the castle, still likely lamenting the lose of his gear. Jossik: kikate's here Jack: The Road to Auroch's manor is a steep winding affair up the side of a mountain. Rivers of Mountain Wine Cut through the dark grenite and plunge to the earth bellow in torrential waterfalls. You come to a large outer wall surrounding a SPOOKY MOUNTAIN CASTLE. The gates are open and no one seems to be around. A banner over the door reads "Art Exibition Today" Ryspor T. is sitting frustratedly near the moat, occasionally attempting a small portal and throwing stones through the successful ones Jack: Rhyspor waiting near the moat surrounding the castle, still likely lamenting the lose of his gear. Jossik: (( okay so we see ryspor then? )) Jack: (Yes it's hard to miss the fabulously dressed troll) Kikate: ((yo I'm here)) Seriad: +(new avatar)) Jossik: Jossik grins and runs up to Ryspor. "Ryspor!" Ryspor: Ryspor looks up, confused. He brightens up immensely at the sight of his matesprit and pulls him into a crushing hug. "JOSSIK! Oh, it's so GOOD to see you again!" Jossik: "I- I need to b-breathe" Ryspor: Ryspor releases Jossik sheepishly. "Ahaha, sorry..." Jossik: "No, it's fine. Great to see you." Kikate: Kikate smiles at the sight of Ryspor and Jossik's embrace. Seriad: "Hello Again, Ryspor!" Kikate: {Yes. A relief to see you again, welcome back. } Ryspor: "It's good to be back, believe me. Sitting around next to this old castle is not exactly the most scintillating of activities." Jack: The gate to the manor is open, leading to a courtyard overgrown with thorny vines. Something about them seems...wrong. Tlaloc: ((hello)) Jossik: (( hi )) Ryspor: "How did you know where to find me, incidentally? I didn't know you'd built the 'gaydar', or whatever it was you were planning to create." Jossik: "Well, we decided to get the next key from Auroch, and this is his place, and, well, here you are!" Ryspor: "This is AUROCH'S...?" Ryspor blanches at all the time he's spent sleeping out in the open next to the castle. Kikate: {Indeed.} Ryspor: "...I have been very lucky indeed, then." Jossik: "Right! So, shall we continue in the mission?" Jack: (We can hear you) Ryspor: ((not too late)) ((mean mugging up a storm)) Jack: (Tlaloc you also possess an ORANGE BALLROOM GOWN NOW) Seriad: ((I think this mug is flooding with mean)) ((The fanfic is coming true~~)) Jack: (YOu missed the crossdressing adventure...short version) Tlaloc Z. is really, really uncomfortable in his dress Jossik: (( yeah man it was oodles of fun )) Ryspor: ((omfg just realized i'm totally still in my girl clothes because i lost my suit)) Jossik: "Hey, uh, Tlaloc, you know you dont have to wear the dress anymore, right?" Kikate: {Come now Jossik, we wouldn't want to spoil his fun.} Jossik: "I mean, you can if you want to, but its not required" Tlaloc Z. gives Jossik the angriest look Seriad: "Shh, he looks beautiful." Ryspor T. stifles a snicker Seriad: "I'm being sarcastic." Tlaloc: W...What... Did.. you...s-say Tlaloc Z. is quaking in anger Seriad: " I said you look beautiful hun. I'm sure I used that right." Jossik: "Alright, so, the mission..." "Can we uh, can we continue with that? please?" Jack: The doors to the manor are open. The courtyard is choked with Vines, as perviously stated Kikate: {Right. But... hang on.} {These vines look a little strange.} Tlaloc Z. rips his dress off and rubs his hands together Seriad: ((Inspect EVERYTHING)) Ryspor: ((wouldn't he be naked now though)) Jossik: Jossik looks closer at the vines, trying to see what exactly is wrong with them. Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( - + + - ) +2 = 2 ((examining vines)) Jossik: rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 - 0 ) +3 = 1 Seriad: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + - + ) +3 = 4 Tlaloc: rolling 4df+0 ( 0 0 - - ) +0 = -2 Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( + - 0 - ) +1 = 0 Jack: Examining the vines reveals they are growing over the corpses of Bulls...or at least you hope those shriveled desicated creatures are daed. Seriad: "Oh my..." Jossik: "Oh, gog..." Ryspor: ((wait do those of us who failed see it too)) Tlaloc: (( HOLY SHIT DAED BODIES)) Kikate: {Looks like they don't take too kindly to visitors, hm. Though that's nothing new to us now, is it? } Jack: Seriad, with your roll you recognize these vines feed on blood, and it looks like they grew from INSIDE the bulls, rather then over them Tlaloc: "Wh-what the fuck?!" Seriad: "This is... unsettling... I appears they are... feeding on.. the blood?" Jossik: "What the fuck" "Just, what the fuck." Ryspor T. looks sick Seriad: "Do we really want to do this?" Tlaloc: "No. Nobody wants to do this shit" Kikate: {Hm. Does anyone have anything that we could throw?} Seriad: ((Throw the dress?)) Ryspor: "I have some coffee beans.' ((*")) Kikate: {See, if it's anything like the cinema, the moment something moves in there the vines will awaken and fuck something up, yknow?} Tlaloc: "So, we should throw Ryspor in?" Jossik: "Probably. So we should toss something in there to check." Ryspor T. throws Tlaloc a LOOK Jack: (A pity this party has neither resisdent plant master) Jossik: (( WAIT FUCK )) (( RETCON WHAT I JUST SAID OUT )) Tlaloc: ((Haha)) Jossik: "Ryspor, toss in some coffee beans." Kikate: {It's worth a shot...} Ryspor T. pulls out his bag of shoe-shaped coffee beans and tosses a handful in Jack: The beans bounce off with no visable effect. Ryspor: "Nothing seems to have happened. Perhaps we should throw in something larger just in case?" Tlaloc: (( Comical *boink* noise)) Seriad: "Do they need LIVING material?" Jossik: "How would we test that?" Kikate: {Perhaps... } Tlaloc: "I VOLUNTEER NOT TO BE THAT MATERIAL" Ryspor: "One of my tridents has flowers growing from it. I could toss that in and see what that does." Seriad: "Well...Alright." Jossik: "Yeah, try that." Ryspor T. throws in his flowery trident Tlaloc: ((brb)) Seriad: ((I like how Ryspor is wasting all of his shit on these.)) Ryspor: ((what little shit he has left anyways)) Jossik: (( well at least its nothign useful )) Seriad: ((I saw we leeroy Jenkins this shit.)) Ryspor: ((fuck you i can think of a million uses for shoe-shaped coffee beans)) Jossik: (( leeroy jenkinsing will get us the fuck killed. )) Ryspor: ((you first TCA)) Seriad: ((Justice is expendable,)) Jack: It seems these plants only react to fresh blood Seriad: ((Do they take troll blood? They shouldn't take troll blood. :p)) Jossik: (( okay so we know that ic then )) Jack: (After a few tests, yes) Jossik: "Well, looks to be safe enough. Just try not to bleed on them, i suppose." Kikate: {Well. Looks like we'll have to try. Remembering, of course, that any bulls entering this area were probably drunk. As long as we watch our step we ought to be alright. } Seriad: "Is it possible we could distract them?" Jossik: "Distract the vines?" Seriad: "Yes." Ryspor: "Use one of us as a guinea pig, you mean? It seems dangerous, but if one of us has a high enough Athletics, we could possibly pull it off." Seriad: "Tlaloc, would you CARE TO GO FIRST?" Kikate: {No. I think for the time being it'd be best if we ventured in together. Ryspor, remember that the last team member we had trying to be a shitty ninja inexplicably vanished.} Jossik: "Alright, so, in we go?" Ryspor T. equips his Dersite trident, just in case Jossik: Jossik pulls out his giantkiller kukri Kikate N. nods in Ryspor's direction and draws his two Speed-of-Thought katanas. {In we go.} Jack: Crossing the courtyard requires no roll as long as you're slow and careful not to cut yourself on the thorny vines. Ryspor T. cautiously picks his way around the thorns Jossik: Jossik proceeds with utmost caution Seriad: ((can I find some way to collect a sample of the vines?)) Jack: Seriad can take a BLOODRINKER VINE CUTTING for her inventory, yes) Kikate N. walks along with lightness and precision Jossik: Can jossik take a sample as well? Seriad R. carefully pinches a, nice ammount of a vine to captchalouge Seriad: ((Bloodsucking chain...)) Tlaloc: ((I'll brb in 15)) Jack: The door of the manor hangs slightly open. Inside you can see that Auroch's party guests...they each have a heavy weight shackled to their feet or have been shackled together in some way. Their now ragged clothing and battered bodies show signs of horrific abuse. Imps freely move among guests, unrestrainted. Most of the guests seem resigned to their presense. Seriad: "Um..." Jossik: Jossik tenses up, ready for any fights that should happen to go down. "We have to help these guys" Ryspor: "It would be best not to draw undue attention to ourselves. We can concentrate on a possible rescue effort after we obtain the key." Jack: A large grand staircase leads further into the castle. There also seems to be a door leading to the Parlor. Seriad: "I say we try and avoid conflict altogether..." Kikate: {I have to agree with Ryspor... We'll have to fight as a last resort only, yes.} Jossik: "Alright, so, shall we head to the parlor or deeper in?" Ryspor: "I'd say we should go floor by floor. My vote is for the parlor." Kikate: {If you had to hide an important key, would it be hidden on the parlor? At this point we're looking for either the guy in charge or the key...} Ryspor: "Fair point." Seriad: "Yes," Kikate: {But it could be anywhere. Perhaps the parlor would be a good starting point, just to get our bearings.} Jossik: "Yeah, i say we start there." Kikate: {Alright. Unless there are any objections, I'm on my way.} Seriad: ((Meanwhile Tlaloc awkwardly stands outside)) Jack: Approaching the doors to the parlor, you see that Green and Black curtains have been hung over the door. A small sign next to the door says. "Public Art Exhibition" Seriad: ((:o)) Jossik: "Oh, FUCK no." Kikate: {Jack...} Seriad: "Well..." Jossik: "So, deeper into the castle then?" Seriad: "I AM a little curious..." Kikate: {Curiosity killed the meowbeast. Deeper into the castle until we find a more compelling reason for the gallery.} Jossik: "I agre with that wholeheartedly." (( *agree )) Ryspor: "Yes, let's go. Quickly." Jack: You turn around to head back to the antechamber...as you do so...Jossik you hear a voice coming from the curtained room. "PST" Jossik: (( oh, shit. )) Jossik slowly turns towards the source of the voice, gulping. Ryspor: "Jossik? What's wrong?" Jack: The speaker is obscured. "SO_YOU_KNOW. YOU_ARENT_LEAVING_THIS BUILDING_ALIVE. DONT_KEEP_ME_WAITING Seriad: "Jossik, come on..." Jossik: Jossik sighs. "Well, shall we get this over with, then?" Kikate: {Yes. Come along now...} Jossik: "I wasn't talking to you." Ryspor: Ryspor's pupils shrink as he realizes what's going on. Kikate: {Who...} Kikate spins around, looking. Seriad: "Doesn't matter, YOU said let's not go in there." Jack: The curtains are closed. You can now hear music in the antechamber.. Jossik: "Well, at this point i'm just delaying the inevitable, aren't I?" Kikate: {Jossik. Whatever it is, we should prioritize the mission while we still have you. Anything else might need to wait.} Ryspor: Ryspor grabs his arm. "Please come with us." Seriad: "But we won't just sit outside, hearing you die." Jossik: "Then keep going! Finish the misssion!" Kikate: {Finish this first, with us. You can die later, bro.} Seriad: "Don't be a fucking hero tool Jossik, this is not the time." Jossik: "He just said he doesnt want to be kept waiting. I don't want to make things worse." Seriad: "And now you want to listne to him?" *listen Kikate: {If he has an objection, he'll just come after you himself. It's you he wants, not us.} Jossik: Jossik sighs, unable to staand against the combined influence of multiple friends. "Fine. Let's just keep moving, and i'll come back later." Jack: The party guests are now being forced to dance by the imps, one of them is opperating an old fashioned crank driven phonograph. Ryspor: Ryspor grimaces, still holding on to Jossik's arm. "Ugh, I'm liking this Auroch less and less every moment." Kikate: {Ugh. Awful...} mutters Kikate under his breath. {Too bad a certain someone can't fulfill his prophecy...} Jossik: "Kikate, come on. There's still a chance." Kikate: {We'll see. If anything, it makes me want to find this fucking key and get it over with. } Jack: (Heading up the stairs?) Ryspor: ((yup)) Kikate: ((mhm)) Jossik: (indeed) Kikate: ((*Tlaloc is still frozen outside w/ the vines*)) Seriad: ((Are ther other options?)) *there Jack: Heading up the stairs you hear horrible sounds, like bones being broken, flesh being pulped and screams of pain. They seem to be coming from AUROCH'S THRONE ROOM Seriad: "no." Jossik: Jossik shudders. Ryspor: "I don't want to do this anymore. I'd just like to state that for the record." Kikate N. puts a hand on Seriad's shoulder, steadying her. He does the same for Jossik with his other hand. Kikate: {Stay strong, alright? Don't think about it. It's just existing there, like anything else. We just perceive it to be unpleasant. Steel your minds. } Seriad: "Why don't we go for a dance... I- Instead..." Kikate: Kikate smiles. {Dancing sounds like fun. Ask me after we're done here, kay?} Seriad: "I mean... OKAY!" Jack: Heading to the throne room? Jossik: (i guess) Kikate: {On we go.} ((yes)) Jack: Opening the doors to the throne room, you can see a muscular black furred bull seated on a throne drinking a glass of wine while watching two bulls, one dressed in the Riot Grrl punk gear of Heffina's followers, the other in the Toga of Bubalus' bros. The two bulls are at this moment struggling to stay on thier knees, their arms and legs broken probably by the pair of Club Weilding Ogres. They're facing each other, faces smeared with Blood. Lord Auroch frowns as he swirls his wine in his glass. Lord Auroch: "Oh come now, keep kissing, I was enjoying it. That can't be all you have in you." Seriad: "Um..." Kikate N. whips out a Canon 5D and zooms in to take a picture of the beat-up Bubalus bro Seriad: "Is this really..." Kikate N. gets the picture and quickly recaptchalouges the camera. Jossik: Jossik is shaking in rage. He takes a few deep breaths to steele himself. Ryspor: "Ooh, excellent thinking, Kikate." Kikate N. flashes a wink at Ryspor Lord Auroch notices his new guests and raises an eyebrow. "New guests? It's rude to intrupt your hosts fun." Seriad: "WE'RE SORRY!" Kikate: {Hail, Lord Auroch. I apologize for the interruption, and come bearing a business proposal.} Lord Auroch: "Oh bussiness. How I loathe it...very well." He nods to the ogres. The Orges hoist their maces and with a single blow to each of their heads, kill Auroch's prisoners, spraying the room with bright red blood and worse. Jossik: Jossik surpresses a snarl. Lord Auroch: "What bussiness do you bring before me?" he asks, unphased by the violence Seriad R. is horrified Ryspor: Ryspor resists the urge to flinch . Kikate: Kikate doesn't miss a beat. {Yes. I am aware that you possess a member of a certain set of keys, a set which will supposedly unlock the gates to the Underworld.} Lord Auroch reaches under his thick fur and pulls up the key, which apepars to be on a thick gold chain...the ONLY article of clothing this particular bull seems to be wearing Seriad: ((Was Jossik's dick sword sculpted?)) Jossik: (( omfg i still have that )) Lord Auroch: (it's detail and craftmanship is legendary) Kikate: {Yes, that's the one. Now, in exchange for the key, I give you the solemn guarantee that my team and I will vanquish the denizen... On your behalf, of course. } Seriad: ((maybe he'll respect us if we show it to him...)) Lord Auroch: "Oh? That would make you the hero of mind, wouldn't it." Kikate: {That would appear to be the case.} Lord Auroch: "See I was expecting more of a "Stop in the name of justice vibe" just looking at you. Reguardless, I am not sure that is a good idea Oh Hero. You see, these black skinned creatures that have appeared are incredibly useful. And they seem to respect me. Would they not disappear if you were to defeat the denizen?) Jossik: Jossik covertly takes out his dicksword, prepared for a fight. Seriad: ((Oh man, if things get TOO HOT TO HANDLE could I try throwing the vine at Auroch?)) Jossik: (( you totally should )) Seriad: (( Well, maybe I should save it and make dupes.)) Jossik: (( you can grab more on the way out )) Seriad: ((Oh yeah...)) Kikate: {Perhaps that is the case, though think of the opportunity! With no denizen, there would be no possibility of losing this land's precious wine. An endless party, if you will, would ensue.} Lord Auroch: Jossik I am invoking your items Aspect of "Big, Obvious and Veiny" Ryspor: ((omfg)) Lord Auroch: You can not hide it Seriad: ((YES)) Jossik: (( because of course not )) Lord Auroch notices Joossik drawing his "weapon". "And what do you intend to do with that little man?" Kikate: {Ah! About that!} Jossik: "Oh, this? I was going to offer this as a gift. A tribute, if you will." Kikate: {I had almost completely forgotten. It is a gift, for the dear Lord Auroch. I assure you, there is no finer craftsmanship in the land.} Lord Auroch beholds the mighty marital aid. "Indeed it is finely crafted. Your gift is appreciated. If you possess this weapon, then you are messangers of that fat fop Bullvolio?" Jossik: (( can jossik roll empathy to try and guess what aurochs feelings towards bullvolio are? )) Lord Auroch: You may Jossik: rolling 4df+4 ( 0 0 - - ) +4 = 2 Seriad: ((Do you need to? :p)) Lord Auroch seems to dislike Bullvolio, they are almost certainly enemies...or at best frienimies Jossik: Jossik laughs. "Ha, no. Fuck that guy." Kikate: {Indeed. That was a fun party to trash... } Lord Auroch: "But that is a unique one of a kind item. I should know." Attempting to Decieve Kikate? Seriad: "We um, pillaged that party! haha, totes wrecked!" Jossik: "We took it. That's all there really is to say on the matter." Lord Auroch: "Bring it to me." Jossik: Jossik walks forward and presents it to him in a grand manner. Lord Auroch takes the "weapon", it pulses, nay shakes with power. A single tear drips down Lord Auroch's face Lord Auroch: "It is more beautiful then I had imagined." Jossik: Jossik gives a little bow and goes back to stand with the rest of the group. Kikate: {Anything to gain your favor, Lord Auroch. I am glad that you enjoy it. } Lord Auroch: "Bullvolio would not have parted with such a treasure easily. You have proven your loyalty." "But I can not risk losing my new servents." Seriad: "What if we gave you... OTHER things?" Lord Auroch: "Hmm you would look lovely with that post coital just had your neck snapped look..." he says looking over Seriad. Seriad: "oh." Lord Auroch: "But I assume that is not what you intend to offer." Seriad: "Um... Yeah no." Kikate: {Unfortunately, we could not offer such a thing. Yes.} Lord Auroch: "I am a collector of fine art. I recently found a new young artist to patronize...funny, you remind me of one of his pieces for some reason." he looks at Rhyspor Jossik: "Yeah, i know the guy" Ryspor: Ryspor clings harder to Jossik's arm. "I'm, I'm flattered, really..." Jossik: "He actually asked me to meet him once i was done talking to you." Kikate N. shoots a glance at Jossik. {Perhaps we could convince him to make another masterpiece... } Lord Auroch: "It's what men like him do. No need to motivated him." Jossik: "Oh, yeah, we already set that whole thing up." Kikate: {Let me put this bluntly. We will do just about anything to obtain your key, Lord Auroch. Name your price. More fine art would be easily obtainable...} Lord Auroch takes a few practice swings and thrusts with his new weapon in the air Lord Auroch: "Bring me Heffina. Alive." Seriad: "But..." Kikate: {Is this the only condition by which you will part with the key? } Lord Auroch: "You said name your price...and I think you are desperate enough to do it." Lord Auroch points his weapon at Kikate with a dead serious look. "Or you can try to take it from me." Kikate N. Kikate clenches his fists before looking to his team mates, eyes full of worry Jossik: Jossik turns to Kikate, whispering. "Let's get out of here\. We need to regroup and plan." Kikate: {I would never move against you, Lord Auroch. My team and I will consider your conditions.} Lord Auroch nods. "Wise man as befits your title Hero of Mind." Kikate: {Good day.} Kikate waves the rest of his team to follow as he exits, right after taking another picture of the Bro's corpse. Lord Auroch: Alright, the Ogre's shut the doors behind you...Kikate, what is your plan? Kikate: He's going to talk to his team members first, of course. {I won't give him Heffina.} Seriad: "Of course." Kikate: {But we will need to be visiting her... This whole place reeks of the patriarchy, don't you think?} {Perhaps we could garner Heffina's aid in battling Auroch for the key... I doubt she would be a big fan of his, especially after we tell her that he demanded her alive.} Seriad: "Yes, but..." "That couldn't..." Jossik: "We could probably get bulbalus help as well." Kikate: {Possibly, yes.} Jack: As you huddle in the hallway, you suddenly realize there is another person in your huddle next to Jossik. "BRILLIANT_BUT_YOU_FORGOT_A_PART" Jossik: Jossik notices jack and immediately puts on a face of snarky bravado. "And what would that be?" Ryspor: Ryspor screams and jumps back immediately. Jack uses his Hax: Infinite Monkeys on his Strife roll. Jack: rolling 4df+6 ( - - + - ) +6 = 4 rolling 4df+6 ( 0 - 0 - ) +6 = 4 rolling 4df+6 ( - + 0 + ) +6 = 7 rolling 4df+6 ( + + - - ) +6 = 6 etc Kikate N. calmly stands, assuming a relaxed stance but one with his swords in hand Jack continues to roll until he gets a max result unless someone knows how to stop him Jack: Going once.. Going Twice..... Seriad: ((The vine. We need to touch him with it. :p)) Ryspor: ((WAITon esec)) Jossik: (( I DONT KNOW HOW )) Ryspor: ((ROLLING SPAAAAAACE WITH PROTECTIVE INSTINCT TO PORTAL EVERYONE AWAY)) Seriad: ((The vine is love. the vine is life)) Ryspor: ((ALSO USING HOPELESS ROMANTIC TO BOOST)) Seriad: ((I guess, I could try rolling light for there to be a SUDDEN ERROR IN JACKS HACK CODE or somefin..)) Jack: Sadly Infinate Monkeys happens in an intstant, you must stop whatever he is doing as a reaction Jossik: (( is jack attacking everyone or just jossik? )) Jack: There is no time to portal Ryspor: ((FUCK OKAY)) Doir: (( stop it with your lifeless body )) Ryspor: ((OKAY SHIT UH)) Jossik: (( IS HE ATTACKING EVERYONE OR JUST JOSSIK? )) Jack: You don't know Last chance...anyone know what he is doing and how to stop it Jossik: Jossik steps in front of ryspor, trying to shield him frmo attack. Ryspor: Ryspor violently shoves him back and out of the way, screaming, "NO!" Jossik: (( ryspor no )) Jack: You don't have time to move...only use a reactive use of your aspect power Doir: (( the attack goes through both of you, killing you both instantly )) Ryspor: ((SEIRAD CREATE A GODDAMN ADVANTAGE)) ((CREATE AN ADVANTAGE NOW NOW NOW)) ((ON ME)) Jossik: Can jossik use heart to try and Kikate: ((OH)) Jossik: shit hit enter early Kikate: ((KIKATE HAS FLASH BANGS)) Seriad: (( :////////)) Jossik: kikate no that would requiree moving aspect reactions only Ryspor: ((USE CREATE DO WANT TO MAKE REACTIVE PORTAL BEHIND ME TO SHOVE JOSSIK THROUGH USING BOOSTS MENTIONED EARLIER)) Seriad: ((Jack are you trying REAL hard with these monkeys/)) Jack: Time's up Ryspor: ((I WANT TO OD THE TGINHG)) ((I WANT TO DO THAT CAN I DO IT OR NOT TELL ME PLEASE)) Jack: Jack gets a result of 10 on the strife roll, Jossik, roll atheletics with a -2 penelty Jossik: rolling 4df-1 ( - 0 - 0 ) -1 = -3 (( and that, as they say, is that. )) Ryspor: ((CAni do it or not)) Kikate: ((dude! NICE!)) Jack: Jack uses his "FINISH HIM" Stunt, which allows him to forbid you from using one of your consequence slots of his choice for an attack Jossik: (( jossiks consequences are all filled anyways )) Jack: He forbids your highest level consequence slot Jossik: (( from libbys attack last sesh )) Jack: Can you stop 13 physical? Jossik: (( hahaha no )) Ryspor: ((ROLLING ANYWAYS BECAUSE OYU NEVER ANSWERED)) Jossik: (( i'm taken out no matter what at this point )) (( ryspor stahp )) Ryspor: ((FOR REACTIVE PORTAL BECAUSE RYSPOR SHOVED JOSSIK BACK AND MAYBE I CAN DO A PORTAL THERE)) Jossik: (( STAHP )) (( YOU DIDNT HAVE TIME TO MOVE )) Seriad: ((Hm...)) Jack: Jack snaps his Pendulum Blade down on Jossik's neck, taking his head clear off in the blink of an eye, he cackles gleefully as he kicks it before it hits the floor, sending it sailing down the hall. "goooooal.mp3" Ryspor: Ryspor screams an animalistic scream and throws himself at Jack, aiming to stab him in the chest. Jack: Roll strife Ryspor: rolling 4df+3 ( - + 0 - ) +3 = 2 Kikate N. runs to tackle Ryspor down before he can Kikate: ((rolling strife)) rolling 4df+6 ( + 0 + + ) +6 = 9 {Don't.} Jack: Ryspor's is tackled to the ground. Jack vanishes, leaving nothing but the sound of a clock ticking Ryspor: Ryspor continues to struggle violently, screaming at Kikate to let him go while sobbing profusely. Jossik: (( omfg joslishsprite is still with them right )) Jack: (Indeed) Kikate: {I know, I know. I'm sorry.} Kikate's crying a bit himself but gets off of Ryspor and hugs him tightly nonetheless Jossik: (( i really wanna see what joslishsprite has to say about this )) Ryspor: Ryspor tears away from Kikate and dashes over to Jossik's severed head, holding it and crying. Jossik: (( kiss my disembodied head jake )) Ryspor: He plants one last trembling kiss on Jossik's dead lips. Jack: Jossik wakes up with a gasp on Derse! Kikate N. takes Jossik's cigs and a lighter Jossik: Jossik immediately takes out his guitar and begins playing somewhat frantically Ryspor: He begins quietly mumbling to himself and cradling Jossik's head, oblivious to the rest of the group. Seriad R. strides over to Jossiks corpse. "Anyone want this?" Ryspor: Ryspor drops the head and attempts to make a flying tackle at Seriad, yelling "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT IT'S HIS IT'S HIS YOU CAN'T" Kikate: {I'll take it, actually. We can split his stuff, if that's what you're asking. I think he would've wanted it this way, Ryspor...} Ryspor: ((athletics or strife)) Jack: Jossik's head picks up a new bruise from being dropped hard to the ground Kikate: {He was all about sacrifice, y'know? And besides...} Kikate tries to force a smile. {When we bring him back from Derse, we'll have all his stuff here for him.} Jack: In addition tot he big Jack-boot print on the side of it from being punted Seriad: ((Light for Ryspor to trip, in the event)) Ryspor: ((flyING TACKLE KIKATE HE AIN'T LISTENING TO YOU RN)) Jack: Are you proceeding with Kikate's plan? Ryspor: ((come to think of it tackling would be strife)) ((ok so rolling strife to tackle seriad)) rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + - 0 ) +3 = 3 Jack: Gentlemen...are you fighting for his items? Is this a thing I am watching Kikate: ((no)) Ryspor: ((yes)) Kikate: ((I think Ryspor just tackled Seriad who was... Yeah I guess we are.)) Jack: Alright guys let me level with you We need to get moving...is the plan really "Pillage Jossik's body" Seriad: Yes. Ryspor: ((according to seriad yes)) Kikate: ((please guys)) Seriad: ((Just one thing?))\ Kikate: ((please)) Jossik: (( seriad literally everyone on the team is against you now )) Ryspor: ((take it up with the speedily approaching form of ryspor)) Jack: Hey Seriad...do you have any kind of slight of hand ability or stealth? Seriad: ((hm...)) ((Nope)) Jack: Attempt to roll 4df then with no bonuses unless you have an aspect Seriad: ((Kay, hang on)) Jack: (Missed your roll if you rolled it) Seriad: 4df ((totally shit sheet)) ((fuck)) rolling 4df ( 0 + 0 - ) = 0 Jack: Seriad is unable to sneak off with an item at this moment Ryspor: ((so uh has ryspor tackled seriad then)) Jack: We are truncate the struggle Because I'd rather not have the rest of the session turn into PVP Ryspor: ((oh ok)) Jack: Rather then beating your world quest Kikate: {Ryspor. There's no point... Captchalouge the body, or I can if you won't. But we need to move on.} Ryspor: Ryspor captchalogues Jossik's corpse and his severed head, then stands up, nodding shakily. Seriad: ((If light was higher... *le sign*)) Jack: KIkate, so the plan is to go to visit Heffina, Bubalus and Bullvolio and create a tri-party alliance to take down Auroch? Kikate: ((They're gonna start from Heffina and move from there.)) Jack: (We're montageing this shit) (Because seriously...) Kikate: ((I get you. Montage away, please.)) Jack: Heffina...what are you telling/showing her? Seriad: ((Are we X-dressing again?)) Jack: Glorious team leader? Kikate: ((Kikate will present the pictures he has of one of her partier's corpse. We'd tell her that Auroch refused to give us the key and that he also demanded us to capture her and bring her to him, which of course we won't do. And then ask her if she'll help raid the party.)) Seriad: ((betrayal...)) ((Is a last resort. :p)) Jossik: (( since i'm dead, i think i'm gonna dash. later guys. )) Heffina: "If you can get some help...Auroch's army of monsters is nasty." Seriad: ((bye)) Kikate: {Indeed. Which is why we were also going to plan to ask Bubalus and Bullvolio to assist us, considering that neither seem to be on good terms with Auroch.} Heffina: "Assuming you can get their aid, then yeah he's had this coming a long time. Just...don't let Bubalus touch me." Kikate: {Ahha. I'll put in a word with him, fear not. } Jack: Who are you going to next? Seriad: ((I vote Bubalus)) Ryspor: ((yeah)) Kikate: ((Bubalus.)) Jack: What will you tell him? Seriad: (Show him the pictures, tell him Heffina will be there?)) Kikate: ((Show him the pictures of the rekt bro, tell him that Auroch's an ass no key he needs to die same ole modified version of speech he gave to Heffina but with 200% more "bros", etc. )) Bubalus: "Woah, that's some messed up shit there bro. If heffina is fighting with us, then maybe I can show her the power of a true philsopher. Ain't that right kyle." Kyle slaps his hand with his two handed Great Paddle. "Bro." Kikate: {Rightttt.... She didn't seem to keen on that kind of thing, though. I mean bro, she's already pretty enlightened, but I won't rain on your parade too hard. Just... go easy on the gal, right?} Bubalus: "Nah see you're a hero of mind not a hero of macking. I'm telling you, I got this." Kikate: *sigh* Kyle: "Bro" Bubalus: "What? No way!" Kyle nods solomnly Seriad: ((Something Something JOssik was Heart)) Bubalus: "Apparently Kyle wants to stay with you Kikate my Man. He says you're a righteous bro and he wants to be your Bronin Samurai or some shit." Kikate: {Bro.} ((Hehe. Kyle. That's alright man, you can stick with me. Learn the ways of the bronin and whatnot.)) Kyle offers his fist. "Bro" (Do not leave a Brother hanging, seal our pact with Respekt Knuckles) Kikate N. bumps the fuck out of those Respekt Knuckles Kyle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geZSBEi9afo Jack: And with that Kikate has sealed his pact of brotherhood and gained a Consort Minion...you may now capchalog this swoll tool Kikate N. hands Kyle an extra pair of basic katanas and takes a quick selfie with him before captchalouging him into the lightning modus Jack: Heading towards Bullvolio? Kikate: ((Mhmm. Unless anyone objects we're moving on)) Jack: What are you telling Bullvolio...he is asking if you destroyed Bubalus' party Kikate: ((Kikate explains how hard that party got destroyed, shows Bullvolio the picture of the dead Bubalus bro, asks for his help in crashing Auroch's party)) Jack: ...Roll Decieve or Rapport Kikate: rolling 4df+2 ( - + + + ) +2 = 4 Jack: Bullvolio is infact Drunk as Hell and fresh from a Orgy good enough to actually need the Overflow Room. He will gladly lend you his men to storm Auroch's castle Kikate: ((*cheesy slow motion end-of-montage group jump*)) Jack: Alright...now, here is the question...do you want to play through storming Auroch's castle? Or cut to the chase? Kikate: ((Cut to the chase)) Ryspor: ((yeah)) Seriad: ((I feel like Storming would be hilariously awful, but yeah, to the chase.)) Jack: *narrator Voice* And so did the three great parties unite their guests and their resources to storm the castle of the foul Lord Auroch. The bodies of Imps and Bulls lay strewn everywhere, but the day was one by the Righteous Party Bulls. Auroch is cornered in throne room and forced to return his key...with this, Team Justice has obtained three keys, enough to open the Gates of the Underworld Seriad: ((wait, did we kill him?)) ((Please say we killed him.)) Ryspor: ((do we get the sword back)) Kikate: ((if we did I'm taking the penis back)) Seriad: ((Give it to me~ /s)) Jack: You can take Mr. Big Bull 3000 back Lord Auroch: "Fine take it...you don't want to know where it's been anyways." Kikate: {Jossik had an accident... I don't, yeah. But I'll take it off your hands.} Kikate N. takes it and captchalouges it into the deepest regions of his modus Jack: It's so deep inside you're not entirely sure how you got it in that far, but it's there now. You now have your three keys, and can proceed to the underworld as well as unlocking the path to Skaia...your world quest is technically complete...but you get the impression that without the golden calf, things here may need to be revisted. Kikate: {Well...} {I can't believe I'm saying it, but we actually did good this time.} Seriad: "Yes. Good on us." Kikate: {Jossik will be happy to hear, yeah?...} Seriad: "sure." Kikate: ((brb)) Jack: Alright...Gentlemen...I need your votes...who will be voted off of Team Justice Seriad: ((pffft)) Jack: Seriad and Rhyspor, your votes Ryspor: ((screw weird time shit tlaloc)) Seriad: ((Tlaloc.)) Jack: Hmm not voting Kikate... Alright Kikate: ((Tlaloc)) Jack: Tlaloc it is And who will be the new leader after Kikate? VOtes please Seriad: ((me. :p Ryspor: ((me)) Jack: Kikate, tie breaker please Kikate: Ryspor